


Feverish

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Fever, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets sick on a jungle mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish

Black water, concealed by a constantly shifting blanket of mist. The only other things visible were tangled tree roots like grasping fingers reaching towards the relative sanctuary of the bamboo hut.

Yassen shook himself, and let the tatty curtain drop back over the entrance. No sense in imagining things. They were bad enough as it was, without spooking himself.

On the far side of the hut on a makeshift bed, a figure lay in restless sleep. As Yassen watched, he moaned quietly, head twisting on the jacket he was using as a pillow, one arm thrown over his face. His chest was bare, too hot for covers; on his lower body a pair of thin cotton trousers, the khaki green stained black with sweat.

Alex moaned again, and Yassen walked over, crouched by the bed. Put a hand to his forehead, frowned at the temperature of his skin. Turned the movement into a light caress, stroking the matted hair out of his eyes in a gesture he’d never have made had Alex been awake.

A mistake, to bring him here, in so many ways. But no sense in regretting what was done. He stood up and had started to move away, when a quiet voice made him spin back.

“Yassen?”

“I’m here.” He knelt back by the bed, resisting the fleeting temptation to take hold of Alex’s hand. 

Alex blinked up at him weakly, as if he was having trouble focussing. Yassen sighed.

“How do you feel?”

“Rotten.” It was a dry croak, barely audible, but Alex tried to raise a watery smile and this time Yassen did reach out, cupped Alex’s face in his hand and stroked a thumb across his cheek.

“You are awake though. That’s good.”

“Hurts.” Alex swallowed, painfully, and Yassen reached for the cracked mug of water, helped Alex sit up enough to take a sip before laying him carefully back down.

“I’m sorry.” Alex whispered, as if to use any more volume would be painful.

“What for?” Yassen matching his low tone, calmly.

“Holding us up like this. Holding _you_ up.”

“Oh.” Yassen looked away. “No matter. We can catch him up.”

Alex was silent for a moment, and Yassen glanced back to find he was being watched with feverishly bright eyes.

“Must be bad, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Yassen resumed a normal, rough tone, to disguise the fact that yes, it was bad, that this was the first time in two days Alex had been conscious, that he’d given him all the meagre stock of medicines they’d been carrying and still didn’t know if it would be enough. 

These swamps, so full of fever, and so hard to move through. So far from anyone who could help.

“You’re being nice to me.” Alex coughed, and winced. “It must be fatal.”

“You know, it was nice and peaceful when you were unconscious.” 

“Am I going to die?”

The question, so quiet, but Yassen felt like he’d been slapped. 

“Of course you’re not. Don’t be stupid.”

Alex looked up at him, swallowing down the pain and fear, but it was so hard to think.

“It feels like there’s bees inside me,” he whispered. “Everything’s buzzing. And sometimes they sting me.” Yassen gazed down at him uncomfortably, and it was Alex’s turn to look away, finally confessing what he couldn’t keep inside any longer. “I’m scared, Yassen.”

“Alex – ” The Russian was at a loss. He’d seen Alex face down a room full of armed men when all he had was a knife, had seen him best sharks, and survive torture. But never in all the time he’d known him had Alex ever confessed to being afraid.

It broke through some final reserve in him, and he gathered Alex into his arms. Alex immediately wrapped hot limbs around him, burying his face in Yassen’s neck with an unselfconsciousness that suggested how bad he was really feeling.

Yassen stroked down his arms, his back. Hot skin, too hot, damp with sweat. Held him close, tightly, feeling the wild beat of Alex’s heart against his own, feeling the rise and fall of his laboured breathing. 

Eventually, Alex’s grip on him slackened, and his breathing quietened, and Yassen assumed he’d fallen asleep again. Pressed the lightest of kisses to the top of his head, and laid him down to rest. Found to his surprise, sleepy eyes looking up at him.

“Did you just kiss me?” 

Yassen looked blank. “No. You’re hallucinating. Get some sleep.”

Alex did smile then. “Then I think – I’d like to hallucinate it again.”

Yassen passed a hand over his face, cursing himself for a fool. Their world was no place for endearments, and in any case such platonic comforts sat awkwardly with his true feelings for the boy, fiercely suppressed.

But Alex was looking at him, expectantly, teasingly, although it was the shadow of pain on his face that made Yassen roll his eyes and press a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“ _Now_ get some rest.”

But Alex was holding his gaze, and somehow he couldn’t look away. After a moment, with a visible effort Alex dragged himself up to a sitting position and leaned in, steadying himself with a hand on Yassen’s cheek. 

“Alex – ” he warned, taking hold of the boy’s arms, but Alex shook his head.

“Shhh. I’m hallucinating,” he whispered. And closed the gap, pressing his fever-hot lips to Yassen’s mouth.

Yassen made a muffled noise of protest, but Alex didn’t move, until slowly, against every single remaining shred of common sense or decency, he slowly parted his lips and kissed back.

Alex was burning in his arms, his tongue soft and demanding, and Yassen buried his hands in dirty blonde hair and kissed him with a suddenly frantic intensity. Alex moaned into his mouth, clutching at him with desperate fingers, until Yassen laid him on his back, kissing him still, slower now, exploring, tasting, possessing what he’d thought he could never have.

“Do you want - ?” Alex started to offer, then blushed faintly against his already flushed skin.

“You’re in no fit state for anything,” Yassen murmured. “I don’t know what possessed you to do this, for that matter,” he added sternly, but his words were belied by the fact he was still holding Alex gently against him.

“Didn’t want to die without having done it,” Alex replied, eyes drooping despite his efforts to stay conscious.

“You’re not going to die Alex, I told you so,” Yassen retorted exasperatedly.

“Promise?”

“Promise. Would I lie to you?”

“In a heartbeat.” Alex smiled, and closed his eyes. “Stay with me?”

“I’m right here,” Yassen assured him, arranging himself more comfortably on the rickety bed. 

Kissed Alex once more on the cheek, but he was already asleep.

\--


End file.
